


Polygraph Test

by SusanMM



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, What happened to Ross after the movie?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMM/pseuds/SusanMM
Summary: POLYGRAPH TESTa Black Panther missing scene by Susan M. M.Standard fanfic disclaimer that wouldn't last ten seconds in a court of law: these aren't my characters, I'm just borrowing them for, um, typing practice. That's it, typing practice. I'll return them to their actual owners (relatively) undamaged. This is an amateur work of fiction; no profit beyond pleasure was derived from the writing. This drabble (100 words, no more, no less) is premiering as 'netfic and has not been previously published in any fanzine or APA.  Cross-posted at FanFiction-dot-net.*What happened to CIA agent Everett Ross after he returned from Wakanda? A drabble, set in BLACK PANTHER. [BTW, as Ross is a Scottish surname, Hamish is a Scottish given name, and Martin Freeman plays both parts, my headcanon is that Dr. John H. Watson and Everett K. Ross are cousins.]





	Polygraph Test

Everett asked his boss, "Is this really necessary?"

"Purely routine."

"Name?" the polygraph technician asked.

"Everett K. Ross."

"Occupation?"

"Spy."

"Age? Lie," the tech instructed.

"Seven."

The technician nodded. They'd established a base line.

"What happened in Wakanda?"

"I don't know. I was unconscious most of the time."

"You were dying. What did they do to you?"

"I don't know. They didn't tell me."

The interrogation continued. Everett insisted, and the polygraph confirmed, he'd been in a hospital bed, unable to see anything. The interrogation ended.

Everett discreetly did not mention the certificate of Wakandan citizenship hidden in his apartment.


End file.
